Moving Objects
by TwiRose
Summary: Hoe erg kan je leven zijn als je onverwoestbaar bent? Het verhaal gaat over Aidan. Hij heeft hulp nodig en die vindt hij bij de Cullens. Maar wat er hem daar overkomt, verwachtte niemand. Originele peronages. PLZ R&R!
1. Hoofdstuk 1 Schuldgevoel

Al een tijdje spookte er een verhaal in mijn hoofd en ik heb besloten hem op te schrijven. Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk.  
Laat weten wat je ervan vindt en Review!!! Danku!

_

* * *

_

_Hoe erg kan je leven zijn als je onverwoestbaar bent?_

**Hoofdstuk 1 Schuldgevoel**

Paniekerig rende ik door. Mijn bloedrode ogen brandde en ik had nog steeds dorst. Hoe erg ik mezelf ook haatte, het veranderde niets aan mijn daden. Het bloed droop vanuit mijn mondhoeken naar beneden. Ik schreeuwde hard uit woede. Uit haat. Een paar vogels die nog zo dapper waren om niet weg te vliegen toen ze mij opmerkte, verdwenen met een angstig geluid achterlatend.

Opeens stond ik stil. Doodstil. Ik zakte op de grond en bleef liggen. Ik had geen idee waar ik nu was. Het enige dat ik me kon herinneren was dat ik in het noorden van de Verenigde Staten was. Ook wist ik nog wel dat ik mezelf verafschuwde voor al die onschuldige levens die ik ontnomen had. Alleen maar omdat ik mezelf niet in bedwang kon houden. Hoe moeilijk kon het wezen? Wat was ik?

Ik was een moordlustige freak. Eentje die harder kon rennen dan de wind en zichzelf niet in bedwang kon houden. En het enige waardoor het kwam, was door de prachtige jongedame met gitzwart haar en rode ogen.

Een tijdje dacht ik aan haar en waarom ze dit deed. Maar na, tegen mijn wil in, een korte tijd begon mijn keel te brandden en snakte ik weer naar bloed. Ik schreeuwde het uit. Ik verzette me hevig tegen mezelf, in de hoop dat het hielp.

Mijn gedachte ging weer naar het onschuldige meisje dat aan het spelen was in een speeltuin. Haar moeder zat op een bankje aan de andere kant. Ik hield mezelf schuil in het bos ernaast. Haar bal was te ver doorgerold en lag nu tussen de bomen. Ze was hem aan het zoeken, toen ik een halve kilometer verder aan kwam lopen, zonder enig idee. Haar geur bedwelmde me en maakte me gek. Ik had al anderhalve week geen bloed gedronken, en dat was naar mijn zin weer een veel te vroege tussenperiode.

Toen ik klaar was, hoorde ik met afschuw haar moeder haar naam roepen. Toen ik 3 kilometer verder was, hoorde ik haar gillen bij het vinden van haar kind.

Ik stond op en liep verder. Ik had geen idee waar ik was en ik rook alleen maar dieren. Gelukkig maar. Doelloos liep ik naar het westen. Het moest al ongeveer 11 uur 's avonds zijn. Niemand zou hier gelukkig nog komen voordat de nieuwe dag zou aanbreken. Ik zakte neer tegen een grote boom en staarde doelloos vooruit. Ik lette totaal niet op. Ik verwachtte toch niemand te zien. Erg lekker zat ik niet. Links van me lag een grote berg met bladeren. Rustig bewoog ik me vinger zo, dat de bladeren zich hierheen schoven. Met me handen maakte ik er nog even een goede plek in waar ik comfortabeler kon gaan zitten en ik zakte weg.

Niet in een slaap of iets dergelijks. Het enige waar ik achter was gekomen, was dat ik niet kon slapen, hoe graag ik soms ook wilde. Niet omdat ik moe was, maar om aan de realiteit te ontsnappen. Om heerlijk te dromen over mijn tijd dat ik nog normaal was en nog vrienden had. Het was heerlijk om de populairste jongen te zijn van je school. Diep in die gedachte, hoorde ik niets. Ook niet dat iemand me in de gaten had en richting mij liep.

Verschrikt werd ik wakker uit mijn gedachten. Ik keek op en voor me stond iemand. Hoe heb ik hem nou niet op kunnen merken? Hoe stom kon ik zijn?

Maar in dezelfde fractie van een seconde dat ik hem opmerkte en opstond, besefte ik ook dat hij geen mens was. Ik wist niet precies hoe ik het wist, maar hij was hetzelfde. Hetzelfde als mij. Het enige wat verschilde, waren zijn gouden ogen.

Uit pure zelfverdediging en vanuit mijn natuur, zette in een aanvallende houding aan, klaar om aan te vallen. Mijn handen klaar om hem achteruit te dwingen.

Hij stond daarvoor al in een verdedigende houding. Ik zag aan hem dat hij niet van plan was om als eerst aan te vallen. Toch bleef ik zo staan.

"Wat doe jij hier?" gromde hij zacht, maar vals.

"Ik weet niet eens waar ik ben. Hoe kan ik dan ooit deze vraag beantwoorden?" zei mijn stem hem grof terug. Misschien iets te grof voor een eerste ontmoeting.

Heel rustig, maar zelfverzekerd veranderd mijn tegenstander zijn houding. Hij gaat rechtop staan en is nu veel weerlozer. Wat was hij toch van plan?

Hij zag mijn blik en beantwoord hem met een nog vreemdere zin. "Ik weet dat je me niet aan zou vallen. Daar ben je veel te verward voor."

Hoe wist hij dat hij gelijk had? Was ik zo overduidelijk in mijn handelingen? Maar dat doet er nu niet echt toe. Misschien is hij helemaal niet een vijand of tegenstander. Misschien kon hij me wel helpen. Wie weet? Wie niet waagt, wie niet wint.

Langzaam verander in mijn houding in die van hem.

"Zo, vertel nu maar eens wie je bent," zei de nog steeds voor mij onbekende jongeman.

"Ik ben Aidan. Kan jij me vertellen wat ik ben? Het enige wat in me opkomt, is dat jij hetzelfde bent."

Even staarde mijn bezoeker me verbaasd aan.

"Oke.. Dat hij dat niet weet. Misschien is hij daarom wel zo in discussie met z'n eigen gevoelens.." zei hij zacht, waarschijnlijk in zichzelf en niet bedoelt voor mij. Erachteraan zei hij iets harder: "Je bent een vampier, net zoals ik en mijn familie. Mijn naam is Jasper Cullen."

"Jasper, kun je mij alsjeblieft helpen? Ik haat mezelf. Ik wil niet al die onschuldige mensen doden. Help me alsjeblieft en laat me stoppen. Ik wil dit niet langer!" smeekte ik bijna. Ik wist niet waarom, maar hij was nog mijn enige hoop.

Even was het stil. Het leek wel alsof hij aan het discussiëren was met zichzelf. Na een halve minuut zei hij gelukkig weer iets.

"Rustig maar. Ik kan je wel helpen. Ik breng je naar mijn familie. Volg me. Ik beloof je dat er geen mensen te vinden zijn."

Ik knikte dankbaar en ik volgde hem.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2 De ontmoeting

Hierbij het tweede hoofdstuk van Moving Objects! Ik ben ook bezig met alles te vertalen naar het engels, zodat er meer mensen zijn die het kunnen lezen.

**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2 De ontmoeting**

Na een half uur rende we nog steeds door het bos heen. In de verte hoorde ik een rivier stromen die we naderden. We sprongen erover heen en toen kwamen we aan op een groot, open veld met in het midden een kast van een huis. Een zijde van het huis was helemaal van glas. Het huis was wit en open. Zo'n prachtig huis had ik nog nooit van mijn leven gezien.

Binnen in het huis hoorde ik allerlei geluiden. Zo te horen moesten er nog 6 andere mensen (of in dit geval, vampieren) in het huis zijn.

Een paar meter voor het huis stond ik stil. Ik vroeg me af of ik voor hun geen bedreiging was en ook vroeg ik me af of ze mij niets zouden doen.

"Kom maar verder, we doen je niets. We willen alleen maar helpen. We zijn al voorbereid op je komst."

Verrast keek ik naar de linkerkant van het huis vanuit mijn standpunt. Zo te zien was daar de hoofdingang. Een jongen van hooguit 17 jaar kwam vanuit de veranda naar me toegelopen.

Wat angstig keek ik naar de jongen. Hij zag er vertrouwelijk uit en hij zag er niet uit alsof hij wat van plan was. Zijn gouden ogen brandden vriendelijk in mijn bloedrode ogen.

Naast hem verscheen een prachtige vrouw van een jaar of 17, 18. Aan haar houding te zien hoorde ze bij hem. Ze glimlachte bemoedigend naar me. Toen ik niet reageerde op haar glimlach, stak ze vriendelijk een hand naar me uit, als teken om me te begeleiden naar binnen.

Langzaam maar op mijn hoede liep ik naar het stel toe. Ze gingen me voor naar binnen via de hoofdingang. Jasper liet achter mij aan.

Toen ik de deur doorliep, kwam ik aan in een grote, open woonkamer met lichte kleuren en een hoop dure spullen. Nog duurder dan mijn ouders zouden kunnen veroorloven. En dat zegt heel wat!

In een fractie van een seconde keek ik om me heen en bewonderde alle spullen. Maar direct daarna keek ik naar de 9 personen die in een halve cirkel de weg versperde. Jasper was naast een elfachtige meisje gaan staan die minstens een kop kleiner was dan hem. Ze was als enige vrolijk aan het glimlachen naar me. De jongen en zijn geliefde waren naast een meisje gaan staan van ong. dezelfde leeftijd, die behoorlijk veel op hun allebei leek, maar tot mijn verbazing bruine ogen had.

Ik wilde niet al te lang naar het drietal staren, dus weer snel wendde ik mijn blik naar het tweetal dat ernaast stond. Daar stond een prachtig, beeldschoon meisje met blond, lang, golvend haar. Ze was zo perfect dat ieder ander meisje in dezelfde kamer een deuk in hun zelfvertrouwen zouden oplopen, alleen al bij het zien van haar.

Naast haar stond een grote, gespierde man die je waarschijnlijk met een zuchtje zou om kunnen duwen. Hij torende hoog boven de rest van het gezelschap uit.

Uiteindelijk eindigde ik bij een wat ouder koppel. Ze zagen er zorgzaam en liefgevend uit; de man was duidelijk de leider van de groep. Ze hadden overduidelijk de vader- en moederrol.

Dit alles gebeurde in ongeveer 3 seconde.

"Welkom. Mijn naam is Carlisle Cullen. Dit is mijn familie. Wij willen je graag helpen." De leider van de groep verbrak de stilte als eerste.

"Dank u. Mijn naam is Aidan," bedankte ik Carlisle vriendelijk.

"Geen probleem," glimlachte hij terug. "Laat me je kennis maken met de rest van mijn familie. Dit is mijn vrouw Esme," gebaarde hij naar de vrouw in zijn armen. "Hier naast me staan Emmett en Rosalie," gebaarde hij nu naar de gespierde man en de perfecte blondine. "Jasper heb je al ontmoet, en naast hem staat Alice. En dan hebben we nog Edward, Bella, en hun Renesmee." En daarmee sloot hij de rij van namen af. Ik knikte naar iedereen vriendelijk bij het horen van hun naam.

"Vertel me nu eens wat over jezelf en wat je hier brengt."

"Zoals ik al zei, mijn naam is Aidan. Ik kom uit Los Angeles. Ik was 18 jaar en zat in mijn laatste jaar van High School. Ik was een week op vakantie met mijn vrienden in het bos, toen ik daar een vreemde vrouw tegenkwam. Ze had bloedrode ogen en zag er nogal verwilderd uit. Dat is nog het enige wat ik me van haar kan herinneren, op de pijn na dan. De pijn was intens. Na een paar dagen was de pijn over en ik had geen idee wat ik was. Iets wat ik nu wel weet, sinds uw zoon me dat heeft verteld." Ik knikte vriendelijk naar Jasper. "Ik heb 3 dagen in het bos gelegen en mijn vrienden hebben me overal gezocht. Toen ik uiteindelijk wakker werd, vonden ze me na een paar uur. Ik had zo'n dorst dat het brandde in mijn keel." Even moest ik stoppen om de brok in mijn keel weg te slikken. Er kwam opeens een golf van rust en kalmte over me heen. Waar het vandaan kwam, wist ik niet, maar ik was er wel dankbaar voor. Nog onder de invloed van de kalmte ging ik verder.

"Na mijn daad ben ik dieper het bos in gerend. Ik wist niet wie ik was en ik enige dat ik nog wel wilde, was dood. Later heb ik nog vaker mensen vermoord door mijn dorst. Ik kon er niet tegen en ik bleef mezelf er tegen verzetten. Ik kon het niet uitstaan dat het me niet lukte. Elke keer als ik ook nog maar een mens rook op een paar kilometer afstand, was ik mijn zelfcontrole weer kwijt. Ik verafschuw mezelf nog steeds voor alles wat ik gedaan heb." De invloed van de kalmte hielpen niet meer. Ik zakte neer op de grond van ellende.

Direct kwamen Esme en Bella op me af rennen. Ze pakten elk een arm beet en hielpen me voorzichtig overeind. Ondersteunend begeleidden ze me naar de bank zodat ik kon zitten. Ik liet me hoofd in mijn handen vallen.

"Wanneer ben je getransformeerd?" vroeg Carlisle terwijl hij naar me toe kwam lopen.

"6 jaar geleden…" Het werd opeens doodstil in de kamer, op een negatieve manier. Ik had al zo lang rondgedwaald met een schuldgevoel.

"Dat is lang. Erg lang. Alsjeblieft, besef wel dat me misschien te laat zijn om je nog te helpen. Nee wacht, laat me uitpraten." Ik probeerde hem te onderbreken om er tegenin te gaan.

"Maar we zullen er alles aan doen om je te helpen."

Dankbaar en opgelucht keek ik hem aan. Ik had al die tijd nog naar de grond gekeken. Zijn goudkleurige ogen stonden open en vriendelijk. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij me wilde helpen. Ik keek achterom en keek de anderen aan. Ze knikten allemaal bemoedigend.


End file.
